


Let It Go... Flee!

by Barrytrain



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: Another short story. Featuring Anna from Frozen: The sweet, cute Disney Princess.





	Let It Go... Flee!

I held her hand tight, running down the long hallway. She panicked, part of her wanting to go back but at the same time... Run. The icicles chased us, rising from the ground by the dozens. I could of ran faster but I wasn't going to leave her behind and get impaled by these icicles. Her eyes were teary, looking into mine.  
"It was wrong for me to even bring her back here!" She cried to me.  
I could feel her legs slowing down, her heartbreaking causing her to give up. I lifted her up almost immediatly, running with her in my arms. She held tight, crying on my shoulder as I ran as fast as I could. The icicles began to catch up with us, surrounding us. With nowhere else to go, I jumped out the window with her, holding her tight as we slide down the snow. It was still so heavy, covering the kingdom. I couldn't even recognise that this was home anymore. Just the castle I just jumped out of. We slid down towards a horse, I wasted no hesitation to get us both on it. I told her everything was going to be ok. But she just held my waist tight, crying.  
"I... Wish I could have saved my sister." She cried.  
I looked back at her and then at the castle, seeing ice and snow build up all over the castle, covering it till it was almost unrecognisable. I kissed her lips softly, feeling how cold she was.  
"Me too Anna... Me too." I replied before making us ride off as fast as we could.  
She didn't look back, holding me tight. I heard her whisper softly against my back.  
"Don't leave me... I love you." She whispered.  
I nodded, promising I would never abandon her as we left the kingdom... The kingdom we once called: Arendelle.


End file.
